1. Technical Field
The present application relates to an electromagnetic wave gathering device, and to a solar cell module having the same device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power-generating principle of a solar cell is that the solar cell absorbs the sunlight of specific wavelength and directly converts the optical energy to the electric energy.
Recently, the solar cell develops rapidly, and the high concentration photovoltaic solar cell (HCPV) is particularly spotlighted. The high concentration photovoltaic solar cell includes a solar cell chip and a condensing module. The solar cell chip converts the optical energy to the electric energy, and the condensing module condenses the sunlight and casts the sunlight onto the solar cell chip.
In the conventional technology, the condensing module can be categorized into refractive and reflective condensing modules. The refractive condensing module uses condensing lenses or Fresnel Lens to focus the sunlight first. The sunlight after first focus is further condensed and uniformed by the second optical lens and thereby enters the solar cell chip. The reflective condensing module focuses the sunlight by parabolic or spherical reflective lenses first. The sunlight after focalization progresses into the second optical lenses to perform further spotlight minimization and uniformity optimization, and thereby enters the solar cell chip.
Nevertheless, refractive and reflective condensing modules both need the vertical incident light. Therefore, the condensing modules need a sun-tracking system which causes the inconvenient use of the condensing module. During the condensing process, the condensing modules need to keep suitable volume in order to control the focus and the focal length conveniently, so the volume of the condensing modules is difficult to be reduced.
Therefore, how to reduce the volume of the condensing modules and promote the convenience for use and thereby expanding the application of the condensing modules and the solar cell is the main issue for the people skilled in the related field.